Godzilla Neo: Ghost Godzilla
Bio In 2003, KIRYU had its massive, final battle with GODZILLA III in the streets of Tokyo. When the battle drew to its end, Kiryu’s DNA computer reawoke its instincts as the former King of the Monsters, GODZILLA I. The giant cyborg carried Godzilla out into the ocean, and the two plummeted into the Japan Trench, where the younger monster was laid at the bottom of the sea, and allowed to heal from his battle. Kiryu, having absorbed much of Godzilla’s atomic heat ray, shut down its circuitry…and began to change. The techno-organic heart in its chassis was beginning to mutate and fuse with the skeleton in its frame…expelling inorganic material…growing new nervous systems, new muscles, new organs and a new brain. GHOST GODZILLA was born this day. Thankfully for Japan, it had other protectors. Tachibana Yuri had just completed a study on the legends of OROCHI, and was covering the discovery of the Shrine of Orochi, which presented a wealth of information on the kaiju that may or may not have been born from the legendary monster. Her co-writer, Takeda, dug up an old book, “The Legend of the Yamato Guardians,” written by a Professor Isayama back before Godzilla even appeared. His findings were immediately dismissed and he lost all credibility…and after the Kaiju Boom began in the 50’s and 60’s, his works were forgotten in the wealth of new information being discovered every year. The professor met Yuri in the forests of Gotenba, and after being arrested for one reason or another, was able to talk to her in the police station. He expressed to her that Godzilla was returning…the TRUE Godzilla, and the original that laid waste to Japan. Now that the Shrine of Orochi was opened, the timing was perfect to defend Japan from Godzilla’s wrath, to try and at least quell some of the tragedy that would befall them. He gave her a small amulet, and told her he must go where “the Great Varan sleeps…he will call the others to him.” Leaving the son of his brother to the ocean’s depth, Ghost Godzilla began rampaging on the outlying islands until making his presence known on mainland Japan. Storming across the land, howling with fury, the monster had a purpose: annihilate mankind who had so grievously betrayed him. While the nation panicked (again) at this new Godzilla, Yuri’s father, Admiral Tachibana, was put in charge of the Anti-Godzilla plan: G-Force’s funds were all but drained after the Kiryu fiasco, and virtually no super-weapons were available….except for a new type of drill missile. First, Ghost Godzilla met against BARAGON, the Guardian of Earth and one of Orochi’s first children. During the battle at Gotenba, Professor Isayama disappeared, and Godzilla defeated Baragon…though the smaller kaiju vanished as well. Later, Godzilla moved through one of the lakes on the outskirts of Tokyo, where he fought MANDA, Guardian of Water. The mighty dragon proved a sufficient match for Godzilla, but she too was defeated…and vanished. Professor Isayama walked into the deep cavern in the far, far north of Japan. He was surrounded by ice, and deep below, there slept the mighty VARAN, Guardian of the Sky. Using an old summoning rite, Varan was awoken, and the monster took off for Tokyo, Isayama reveling in his work before being crushed by stone. Finally, Godzilla appeared in Shinjuku, smashing and leveling the city block-by-block. However, a strange object appeared in the night sky: the reptilian Varan had come to defend its birthright from this mutant aberration. The battle was long and fierce; claws raked scales, winds blew buildings apart, and atomic fire engulfed the streets. Then, Baragon and Manda appeared, and a colossal four-way-brawl erupted in the city. At the interim, Godzilla seemed victorious. He killed Baragon and Manda…their life force peppering the night sky like a thousand glittering diamonds…but Yuri suddenly became overwhelmed with a new purpose. Having braved the battlefield to report the battle to her viewers, she climbed the rubble where Varan lay prostrate, defeated by Godzilla’s atomic fire. Taking out the amulet, she dropped it into the fearsome maw of the reptile, and his eyes snapped open once again! The power of his fellow Orochi spawn flowed into him, and Varan was reborn! Now he had enough strength to match Godzilla’s fury, and the two monsters took their battle out to sea, where the Monster King’s power and cunning were pit against Varan’s raw elemental energies. While the two fought, Admiral Tachibana and his right-hand lieutenant took a pair of mini-subs to try and aid Varan. Godzilla rose once more and engaged Varan in combat – the giant reptile blasted Godzilla with lightening and fire, but the Monster King displayed a shocking new power and absorbed his enemy’s power, combined it with his own and re-directed it! Varan was vaporized…but suddenly, the spirits of the Orochi Spawn entered Godzilla’s body, paralyzing him and allowing Admiral Tachibana to ram his sub down Godzilla’s throat, much to everyone’s horror. When Godzilla rose once more, the missile was fired into his gullet, where it exploded against his radioactive heart, causing Godzilla’s body to go nuclear! The sub escaped only barely, with Tachibana suffering only minor radiation poisoning. He reunited with his daughter, and Japan was safe for another day… …Of course, Godzilla couldn’t be killed that easily. The monster’s massive, mutant heart lay at the bottom of Tokyo Bay – STILL BEATING – it wasn’t until a few days later that a clean-up crew found it, and G-Force quickly shipped it to a study center. To their surprise and terror, the heart was growing a little bit every day. The higher-ups of the UNGCC and the EDF ordered the heart sent to Antarctica, where it would be frozen and encased in Area G… They say that one’s destiny is often found on the path taken to avoid it… Abilities/Aspects * - Seemingly capable of sixth-sense of danger * - Atomic heat ray * - Regenerative healing power * - Savage intelligence * - Able to absorb enemy attacks and re-direct them External Links *Godzilla Neo - GHOST GODZILLA Category:Godzilla Neo Category:Fandom Category:Fan Art